


Running up that Hill

by SuperWoman0124



Series: Establisted Relationship Wincest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Physically Hurt, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sexual Content, Songfic, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definitely a lot longer and more detailed than my previous song story, but I like this one better. It's more descriptive about the Sam/Dean relationships and basically ends up in what I wrote in my previous story 'You Can Make A Killing." I guess this would be the prequel to that. And I decided to stick with the song idea, because every time I hear this song, I can't help but think of the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running up that Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Running up that hill by Placebo

•It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know; know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill•

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" Dean was carrying Sam inside by the shoulders, careful not to bother his little brother's left shoulder that was shot less than an hour ago.  
"I know, De. I just..." he hissed as Dean laid him on the bed. "I saw that you could get hurt, so I jumped."  
"Doesn't make you any less an idiot." Dean pressed a light kiss to Sam's forehead and pulled his arm out from under Sam. "I'mma have to clean you up, Sammy. And it ain't gonna feel awesome."  
Sam nodded as Dean headed for the bathroom and grabbed the emergency first aid kit out of the cabinet and grabbing the whiskey from his duffel before returning beside his younger brother, hissing in pain.  
"I'm not gonna die, am I?"  
"Nah, you'll be alright. After I get the bullet out, you're gonna have to watch your shoulder. So no rough sex for a couple weeks, alright?"  
A smirk spread across Sam's face and he nodded at his older brother. Dean handed Sam the whiskey, holding it to his lips while Sam chugged down the vile liquid his throat wanted to spit back up. Choking, he held up his good arm to signal that it was enough. Dean took a quick swig from the bottle himself before gently pulling off Sam's shirt. He looked at the open wound and gasped at how much blood there was. He could stand a little of his own blood, but seeing his brother in this state ripped his heart out, put it in a blender and hit 'puree'. A sullen face overtook and he stared deeply into Sam's eyes. Dean gently pushed back onto Sam's chest and shoving him into the bed.  
Sam winced in pain as Dean pressed the whiskey soaked towel to the gash in his upper shoulder, assuring himself that it could be worse. Dean could be shot; His dean. His lover, his older brother, his best friend, his everything, could have been in this position. Sam always said he would do anything for Dean, but Sam thought that maybe this was the first time he ever really showed his older brother he would.  
"Stupid fucking idiot; taking a bullet for me. What the hell were you thinkin,' Sam?" were the thoughts running rampant in Dean's mind as he cleaned the blood out of the wound the best he could.

•And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh...•

Sam closed his eyes and could hear Dean pulling out the gauze out of the first aid kit, wincing when Dean's cold hands touched Sam's warm stomach.  
"We're gonna have to let you sit for a while. The swelling is too bad, and I can't get the bullet out yet. You're gonna have to stay awake though, just in case your noggin ain't alright. "  
"Sure, Nurse Dean." Sam teased, "Whatever you say."  
"Shaddup and brace yourself, princess. This is gonna hurt a lot."  
Dean sat Sam up with a freezing palm up under the back of his ribcages, pushing him to sit up. Dean lifted the shot arm up into the air and nodded at Sam to let him know the pain was coming. Dean leaned forward and latched onto Sam's mouth for a genuinely simple kiss, which turned into a dance of their soft, warm tongues. Sam moaned into Dean's mouth as Dean put more pressure on the lifted injured arm.  
Dean stared into the angelic hazel eyes of his younger brother and couldn't help but think that this was supposed to be him. He knew that Sam was a big boy, and he was sure Sam could handle it, but he hated to see his brother in pain. Dean realized he would do anything to take back the last 2 hours to make sure his baby brother wouldn't get shot.  
"Sorry, let's get to it, then."  
Dean pulled out more gauze and tape. He placed the gaze over the bright red sore, sure to apply just enough pressure so the gauze didn't fall off as he taped it over Sam's shoulder.  
"UGH, Dean, just hurry the fuck up, this hurts so effin' bad." Sam grouched, reasonably in pain.  
Dean wrapped the tape around his brother's muscular shoulder, sure to make sure all the gauze was covered before violently slicing the tape off with his teeth.  
"You're all done, baby. Give it about an hour and we'll try to finish you off." All the anger from Dean's voice, drained from the calm conversation he had to have through Sam's partial clean-up. He knew he was going to have to stay calm even longer in order to dig that slug out of Sammy's already tender shoulder. Dean folded up the first aid kit and tossed it onto the bed side table. Sam laid back and was careful not to put too much pressure on his swollen and aching shoulder. Dean curled up onto Sam's less hurting left shoulder and laid his head down; hearing the strong echoes of Sam's quickly paced heart. He couldn't help but think again. Maybe it was his adrenaline, maybe it was that this was the first time Sam had gotten hurt on the job since Dean admitted to Sam that he loved him as more than a brother.  
''It was a hard thing to admit'' Dean thought, swarming in the thoughts he had about that very conversation. "hard thing to tell your little bro that he's the thing that keeps ya goin'. The thing he thinks and dreams about day and night. I still can't believe Sam shrugged it off and spoke so casually as he said "it's about time you fessed up. And looked back to cleanin' our guns.'' Dean smirked and remembered what it was like to be with Sam in the beginning, not having to worry about if Sam would leave his, like so many others did. Not worrying about if Sam would hate him anymore for feeling this way towards him.

  
•You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There is thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

  
Before Dean was aware that Sam was sleeping (like he promised not to be), the hour his body needed to relax had passed by. Dean lightly nudged Sam with his shoulder and whispered into his ear to wake up. Sam jolted, sat up suddenly and automatically went into fight mode. When Dean chuckled and slapped his knee, Sam realized there was no fight.  
"Maybe we should call Cas to fix the screw loose in your head." Dean let out between breaths, still laughing at how alert and alive his brother was after the startling wake up call. Sam raised his hand to his bandaged shoulder and winced at the tenderness of the open wound waving his arms in circles to get used to the tender spots. Dean saw this and automatically stopped laughing.  
"How ya feelin'?" Dean said, wiping away whatever tears were left from his tears of joy.  
"Better, now, I guess. Haven't slept like that for a couple days."  
"Funny how that works, huh?" Dean pulled the tape away from Sam's body and applied his fingers to the edge of the gauze, not wanting to disturb it until he had the area prepped. "You get shot and sleep comfortably? Not fair, dude."  
Sam looked down to his unclothed chest and tented shorts, feeling the uneasiness of his aching cock. Dean and him had been busy with the case and hadn't had sex in a week. Sam groaned as he re-adjusted himself and realized now would not be the best time for him to admit that he had a full-on hard-on. Dean looked at the open wound and peeled the gauze away slowly, then reached for the first aid kit, thrown on the night stand. He pulled out the tweezers, the whiskey and small silver tray, sighing at the thought of hurting his brother worse. Sam looked uneasily at his brother and began to brace himself for the hell and torture he was sure to proceed, but the tightness in his pants didn't go away.

  
•You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy.•

  
"Sam, I know this is gonna suck, but bear with me. I'm gonna try to get in and patch you up as fast as humanly possible. So if you gotta scream, bite into my shoulder."  
Sam gave Dean a puzzling look.  
"It'll be alright," Dean continued, now realizing the bulge in Sam's pants. "I know it turns you on when you bite me, so I'm gonna try to make this as painless as possible."  
Dean gave Sam a stern look and Sam nodded back to him, grunting while Dean prepared his arm for stay-at-home-surgery.  
Dean pressed the tweezers into Sam's body, searching for the bullet deep inside. Sam gritted his teeth and let out a harsh cry, knowing this was not going to be the last of the pain.  
Dean continued his work, muttering to himself.  
"Shouldn'ta jumped in front of me, jack-ass. Should've just let me take that bullet."  
The deeper Dean prodded into Sam, the more Sam tried to hold back the screaming. He whimpered before succumbing to Dean's request and bit into Dean's unused left shoulder. Dean wrenched up and clenched his teeth, used to Sam biting into him, but always out of passion, never pain.  
"That's it, Sammy." Dean searched around the wound and finally nicked something solid. He opened the tweezers and grabbed onto the bullet, Sam gripping tighter and tighter with his teeth. He began to moan and writhe underneath his older brother, but Dean wasn't sure if Sam was feeling good, or bad.  
"You alright, Sammy?"  
Sam nodded, but kept Dean's flesh under his teeth, clenching harder at the sensation of Dean finally breeching the slug out from Sam's body.  
Sam finally let go, looking at the pink welts in the form of his teeth on Dean's shoulder. Sam gasped as the metal of the bullet clinked to the metal of the medical tray, and Dean poured the whiskey over the bleeding wound.  
Sam huffed and muttered something under his breath, making Dean question his sanity as he tried to listen to Sam and thought if he heard right or not.  
"What was that, Sammy?" Dean replaced the cap of the whiskey and placed on the bed side table as Sam's head perked up and delicately whispered admittance to one thing he never thought he would.  
"Fuck me, Dean. Take my mind off of this pain. I don't care what excuse you use. I want you right now. I don't care if I'm a bloody mess."  
"Dude, do you really think now's the best time? You're gonna need stitched." Dean looked to Sam's wandering eyes as they were focused on Dean's now attentive and interested cock.  
"Yes. Now, Dean. Stitch me later. Just slap a band-aid on it. I fuckin' need you now, Dean." Sam begged.  
Dean silently chuckled and accepted that no matter if Sam begged all night, he would give in eventually. So Dean reached for gauze and more tape, holding them out to Sam.  
"Just gimme two minutes to at least patch you, babe."  
"Whatever. 2 minutes. That's all you get. Just please, Dean."  
Dean helped Sam up, realizing that if he needed help sitting up, how he expected to fuck Dean. It dawned on him and Dean peered up at his brother.  
"Wait, Sam. You wanna bottom?"  
"How else would you expect me to-" Sam trailed off and was silenced with a gentle kiss to his mouth.  
"Say no more, sweet cheeks."  
Dean did the best job he could patching up Sam, considering how fast he was doing it. He knew that he had to proceed carefully and he couldn't screw this up. Sam had been topping Dean quite a lot recently, and Dean was feeling less and less like a man. This was his one chance. His one chance to show Sam that he could be sweet and endearing, but manly and dominate. His one chance to swap places with his beautiful baby brother.

  
•And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh...•

  
Dean slowly started teasing his fingertips down Sam's body, sending shivers down the length of him. Sam shuttered as Dean dipped the tips of his fingers into Sam's bellybutton and swirled them around. He licked at Sam's neck and loved the way he could make his Sammy moan. He linked his fingers around Sam's fingers on his arm with the hurt shoulder to make sure Sam wouldn't try to use it. Sam moaned at the pressure Dean was applying at his belly, daring him to go lower. Sam bucked his hips up into Dean's lap and Dean could feel Sam's pulsating dick under the thin fabric of his shorts.  
Dean fumbled with the button on Sam's shorts as he leaned down and kissed Sam into the bed. Sam leaned forward and broke himself from the kiss before touching his lips to Dean's ear.  
"I want it to hurt, Dean. Does that make me a freak?"  
"Whaddaya mean?"  
"Don't stretch me. Just take me, Dean."  
"But, won't that, like scar you?"  
"I don't care, Dean, just do it."  
Dean rolled his eyes and heeded his brother's need for attention. He pulled down Sam's pants and tugged the fabric of his boxers down with it. Dean pulled off his own clothing and crawled back onto Sam.  
"You want it rough, baby brother? I'll show you rough."

  
•'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...'•

  
Dean harshly grabbed Sam's dick in his rough hand and jerk slowly. Sam arched his neck and gave out a hushed moan. Dean took his own cock in his hands and wrapped his finger's along both of the Winchester's lengths and tugged lightly. He growled at his brother and Sam leaned up to bite the exact same spot he clamped on to during his 'surgery'. Dean let go of their leaking pricks and raised his hands to his mouth, slicking his hand with saliva.  
He slid his palm down Sam's body and wrapped his fingers around his own cock, mixing the pre-come with his own sticky saliva. When he deemed himself wet enough, he pushed the head of his cock into Sam's perineum and humped into the sensitive spot, making Sam wiggle underneath the weight of his brother. Dean could feel the tight heat inches under his wanting cock. He spread the wet mixture over Sam's entrance and pushed into him. He struggled with the tight muscle, forcing himself into the muscle.  
"You gotta relax, hon."  
"I know, De. It's just-" Sam winced and reached his hand to Dean's cheek, stroking his soft skin. "It's not as easy as I thought it was."  
"You still want it rough?" Dean asked, pulling back slightly.  
"Oh god, yeah. This is different than any other time I've bottomed. I can feel… oh my god, push yourself back in… yeah... I can feel everything."  
Dean pushed himself forward and felt Sam's muscles contract and tighten around his dick, making his eyes roll in the back of his head. He waited until Sam was relaxed and pushed another inch forward and he thrusted in deeply every time after that. Sam squirmed underneath Dean, somehow loving the feeling of this impromptu invasion. Dean could feel Sam's entrance close around the hilt of his shaft, reveling in the faces Sam was making. Dean pulled himself back out slowly and thrust deep back inside. He felt Sammy's whole body crumble and come to pieces beneath him. One thrust, and Sam was already coming all over both the boy's stomachs.  
"Holy shit, Dean." Sam gasped and began to rub his sensitive prick back to the same hard state it was before. "More." Sam begged.  
Dean did as he was told as he watched Sam jack himself into another hard on. He pushed his hips forward as far as they would go and wrapped his hands under Sam's hips to lift him up. He was more level with Sam's ass and knew he could hit Sam's sweet spot with every thrust this way. Sam winced in pain when all the pressure was shifted onto his shoulders, but Sam didn't tell Dean to stop; didn't tell him to put him back down. He just moaned and kept pumping at his weeping cock.  
Dean was amazed at how Sam could keep this up. He was slamming into Sam's ass hole and Sam kept coming; over and over. Sam had come 4 times before Dean had even once. And every time after Sam came; he returned his attention back to fisting his length and commanded Dean for more, faster, and harder.  
Dean started to feel himself shifting into an orgasm and fought the urge to come back into his stomach. This was the most Sam had come, in well, ever. Dean enjoyed seeing his little brother so vulnerable and aroused and loved when Sam bit down on any piece of flesh he could find when he was fighting back a scream.

  
•And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems•

  
There was one particular moment when Dean couldn't fight his orgasm back. Sam had let out an amusingly girl-ish moan and arched his back into his older brother's thrust that sent Dean's head spinning. He finally dropped his guard and filled Sam to the brim with his hot, wet come. He collapsed on top of Sam and found that he was lying in a pool as wide as his chest of Sam's previous orgasms.  
The brothers held each other and huffed for breath as they tried to gasp for air that their lungs denied them. Sam looked over to his arm and saw that he was covered in blood.  
"De-" Sam started when Dean cut him off.  
"I know, it was absolutely amazing, right?"  
"Dea-" Cut off again.  
"No, no, I take it back, you were amazing."  
"Dean, I'm bleeding." Sam said calmly and quickly, trying to get his brother's attention.  
Dean scrambled back and assessed Sam's shoulder. He peeled off the tape and the gauze was red.  
"Guess we shouldn'ta been so rough."  
"It was worth it." Sam let out a breathy laugh and sat up.  
Dean began getting everything together, needle, thread, his zippo, and let's not forget; more whiskey.  
"I love you, Dean." Sam smiled at Dean who was trying to tread the needle.  
"I love you too, Sammy." He looked up and smirked at his happy little brother.

  
•If I only could, be running up that hill.•

  
I'd do anything for my little brother. If he was hurt, I would hunt down whoever hurt him. I would cross oceans of thumbtacks if he asked me to. I love Sam Winchester, even though we're brothers, that just makes our relationship that much stronger.

  
Dean Winchester is my partner. It just so happens he's my older brother, too. And I don't care if you can't understand that; 'cause we do. And we're all we have left. So I never wanna lose him and I won't, as long as I can help it. We spend all our time together, and the more and more he opens up, the more I realize how much more I love him.


End file.
